<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>boiling blood, glacier eyes by olivemyheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531002">boiling blood, glacier eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemyheart/pseuds/olivemyheart'>olivemyheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Missing Scene, chapter 2 spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemyheart/pseuds/olivemyheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Come with me,' Byakuya commanded after the execution. Toko followed."</p><p>Toko and Byakuya talk after the events of the second trial.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>boiling blood, glacier eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come with me,” Byakuya commanded after Mondo's execution. Toko followed.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!” she shouted as soon as Byakuya closed his dorm’s door, anger bubbling out of her like hot blood. “Y-you...you </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t kill me,” Byakuya said, though he stepped backwards until his legs were brushing the bed. “Everyone knows your secret. If you kill me now, everyone would know it was you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head arrogantly, like he had won something. Toko let out a guttural groan, burying her hands in her hair. “Y-you told them! They’ll all h-hate m-me.” She yanked the dark strands near her scalp, the biting pain keeping tears from her eyes. “I d-didn’t kill a-anyone. B-but now they all know, and they’ll all h-hate me…” she said, voice trembling. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>herself in that moment, more than she hated Byakuya or all the rest of them. She hated her stutter, her voice, her disgusting body, and her alternate personality she couldn’t bury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense.” If Makoto’s words were bullets, Byakuya’s were a knife, shattering her shaking stutter to pieces. “Those idiots would forgive even a murderer, as long as she has a sob story. They’ll easily accept you—in fact, they’ll cling to you even tighter because of Jack’s misdeeds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be friends with them!” Toko snapped, holding an accusatory finger outwards. Her heart pounded, pumping love like poison through her veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you have no problem,” Byakuya said. “Are we done here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you called me here,” Toko muttered, lowering her hand. Byakuya looked aside, scowling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I simply wanted to assure you I didn’t reveal your secret with a sense of malice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toko kept her death grip on her hair, curling her other hand into a fist. “I d-didn’t kill him a-anyways,” she said eventually. “Y-you promised you w-wouldn’t reveal my secret if she d-didn’t kill anyone. But you pinned the m-murder on m-me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never promised—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did!” Toko interrupted. She let go of her hair, digging her fingers directly into her scalp as if to dig out the memory. It had been a dark night in the library, a perfect opening scene for a novel. Toko knew how the story went: the tortured heroine opened up to the cold love interest, love blossoming like flowers in dark soil. Just like she thought, Byakuya made a promise. She knew he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot blood stained her fingertips where her untrimmed nails cut into her skin. One careless look and she would lose control of her own body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, she felt a cool pressure on her wrists. She looked up to see Byakuya staring at her, pulling her hands away from her head. He examined her fingertips, face softening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to protect myself,” he said. “She’ll attempt to kill me eventually. Having the others know your secret is my first line of defense. I intend to establish others, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toko yanked her hands away, curling them into fists. “Y-you l-lied to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” He crossed his arms, blue eyes darting to the side. “Lies and manipulation are part of this game. You have no reason to trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you w-wouldn’t lie...to me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But like Byakuya said, Toko had no reason to believe that. She had hardly known Byakuya for more than a week. That was true in the library as well, but with his piercing gaze on her she felt the confidence to admit her greatest secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Character motivation with no basis—but she trusted him anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya quirked a brow inquisitively. “You feel it too. Interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-feel what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know each other, though I have no memories of meeting you before. There’s something the mastermind isn’t telling us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were gorgeous, like a glacier. His features were as sharp as his mind, attempting to fit every detail into a logical framework. Nothing was impossible for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byakuya…” she whimpered, reaching out. He let her place her hands on his face, keeping her gaze down so she didn’t see her bloody fingertips running over his smooth skin. She leaned forward, pressing her face to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around her, solid and strong. Toko whined, the small sound escaping her involuntarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, Byakuya stepped back. “Wait here,” he commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toko waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked into the bathroom, coming out a moment later with a washcloth in his hand. He took Toko by the chin, tilting her head to the side before washing the blood off her fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really should shower. You’re disgusting,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toko grinned, hot blush coloring her cheeks. “You d-do care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no reason for that. As Celeste said, this is a zero-sum game. For me to win, everyone else has to lose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand twitched. She curled her fingers around his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me s-stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Byakuya said, holding her hand tighter. “Ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led her to the bed, both sitting softly on the edge. Byakuya didn’t go further, as if it would cement something he didn’t want to acknowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toko wanted to acknowledge it. She tipped her head, leaning on her hands as she pressed her lips against Byakuya’s mouth. He made no move to accommodate her, lips still as if he wasn’t being kissed at all. He could at least do her the courtesy of pushing her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned in harder, spurring him to motion. He hugged her, pulling her body flush against his as he kissed back. She moaned, heat stirring within her. Byakuya flipped them onto bed, legs spread as he held Toko by the wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toko’s vision blurred. She was trapped. She hated being trapped. It was a novel with no end, a father she couldn’t escape—out out let her </span>
  <em>
    <span>out! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She kicked upwards, knees colliding with Byakuya’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped and pulled back, rubbing at his chest. A moment passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re crying,” he remarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toko sneered, wiping her eyes with her uniform sleeve. “I hate being trapped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically we’re all trapped in this—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya took a moment to adjust his glasses. Then he laid on his back next to Toko. She curled towards him, drawn towards him as she always was. He turned his head to face her, placing his hand on her cheek. He kissed her again, slower but no less passionate. His finger curled slightly against her cheek as he kissed her thoroughly, the same way he did everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toko was gasping for breath by the time they both broke away. Byakuya’s normal ice-cold composure was broken, a slight flush on his cheeks as he removed his glasses and set them on the bedstand. He turned towards Toko, watching the rise and fall of her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to…?” he began, letting his sentence trail off into nothing. He was leaving a space in his book for Toko to finish, though she already knew what should go in the blank. She could feel it, the throbbing heat between her legs that haunted her all too often. But she shook her head, setting her own glasses aside before scooting closer to Byakuya. He blurred around the edges, a smudge of color against the plain bedsheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I j-just w-want to be with y-you, M-master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hugged her tight, pushing her head into the crook of his neck. “Then I will allow you to stay, if you wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toko grinned, stifling her laugh against his skin. Everything tonight had been leading to this moment, as sure as the final penstroke on a finished manuscript.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya reached around her, flicking the bedside lamp off. In the safety of the dark, he held her close, and Toko let herself be held as she fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>